


Carnal Plea

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, Community: smut_fest, Dream Sex, M/M, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The large house next door was nothing to be afraid of. It was just an big, old, empty mansion. Nothing was locked within its walls. There were not two blood-red eyes watching from the upstairs window. There was no beast, stroking his mind, waiting for its chance to pounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Plea

In an old country the towns lay gridded out in neat square areas. Everything in these squares fell into tidy straight lines. However in one town, a single line shot off the perfect square  grid, a lone road shot out a ways into the country before make three perfect ninety degree turns and meeting itself again, creating a rectangular loop parallel to the town.  
  
In his loop two buildings sat alone.  
  
One was a huge manor that sat locked and empty. It used to house a noble family. All the towns used to have one such loop and one such manor, but the other towns had demolished theirs long before. Only this town's manor still stood, because fear kept it standing. Inside the locked castle slept a monster, a monster that had once fed on the town's people. The creature lay deep within the sealed fortress but a current of fear still ran under the town's façade of security.  
  
The other building was a tiny two story house that was originally built with no lock. When it was built, food for the monster was sent to live there and be devoured. It was a terrible sacrifice for the town, one that eventually spurred it to lock the creature away forever at any cost. As time passed the town forgot the monstrous demon just enough for the little house to be made into a domicile.  
  
In this house a mother and son lived alone.  
  
The house wasn't a place the town thought they should live but the mother was bad with money. Any money not spent to pay overdue bills or put a meager amount of food on the table was burnt though on booze and bets. As her child grew older, she thought less about the bills.  
  
The son was a runner. He ran around the loop he lived on, around the back of the road so that he didn't pass in the front of the locked manor that stood between his modest house and the main road back into town. He wasn't afraid of the house. He just liked to push himself during his running and took the long way around.  
  
But he didn't always have the luxury of running the way he liked. His mother seemed to care less and less about keeping them alive. If he didn't arrive at home by six thirty each Friday, she would disappear with her money until Monday morning and by then have nothing left. Every Friday, he took part of her check so that he could pay the bills and buy the food himself over the course of the next week. It was a matter of survival for him to do this and so if he needed to run straight past the old manor to get home on time, he did so without hesitation.  
  
As he rushed down the road the building loomed on his right, the same side of the street his house was on. It was dark solid figure in the setting sun. However it wasn't scary. It was a nice old house. He had always thought so. It looked rather warm and inviting to him. He was staring at the upper story windows of the house, when he saw it.  
  
There in the window was a pale figure. It shimmered in the dark. Its form was obscured by its own brilliant light. It had a white oval façade with two rose colored eyes partially his hidden under moonlight-like curls. He paused ever so slightly to stare at those haunting pink eyes, his own brown ones meeting them orb-to-orb before the figure disappeared and he ripped his gaze away and continuing home.  
  
He managed to get home just as his mother was leaving. After some fussing she got her to leave most of her money home with him and then she took off.  Once she was gone he locked the door against the night. She wouldn't be back soon anyway. Then he set about making himself dinner.  
  
The kitchen was on the side of the house that faced the old manor.  The stove was even nestled under a window that gave a full view of the darkened structure. He looked out the window and stared at the unmoving silhouette while he cooked himself something to eat. After he finished he left the kitchen, opting to head upstairs and eat his dinner in his room.  
  
He set the dish on his nightstand and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed to eat. The food was simple but filling. He finished it in very few bites before settling the plate aside, turning the light off and going to bed.  
  
He was asleep before he even felt totally relaxed. It was like a light turning out. Sleep, however, had never liked him much. He never got more than an hour or two of sleep at one time. Before he knew it he was awake again. He turned and rolled, laying this way and that, chasing sleep and failing to catch it. Finally he got up and left his room.  
  
Sleep was had always been and enemy of his. Ever since he could remember he'd wake up suddenly in a cold sweat unable to get to sleep. Instead of sleeping he would walk the house, his bare feet making no noise across the floors. At times he ran around the loop of his street until he was too tired to stand. He often didn't remember getting back into bed.  
  
His mother always said he slept like the dead unable to be woken until sunrise. He didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
As usual he paced the upstairs halls, wandering from room to room, before making his way to the stairs. He took the stairs one at a time, touching each one with both feet before continuing. The front door was at the bottom of the stairs. He went down stairs and passed the door every night he went for his nightly walks. There was always this urge to walk out the door and wander the road that pulled him down the stairs and past the door. Some nights he could ignore it. This wasn't one of those nights.  
  
He opened the door without having to unlock it and walked out into the chilly night air. His body tensed at the temperature drop. The gravel paving on the road stung his bare feet. The metal gate of the manor's black iron fence was icy in his grip. Everything was silent. When the manor's front door slammed behind him it seemed to echo forever.  
  
After the sound died away all was silence. His footfalls on the stairs and on the carpets of the second and third and fourth floor hallways made no noise.  His breath came in muted huffs. Even his heart seemed to cease to pound. This wasn't just silence; it was stillness. The world had stopped.  
  
When he stopped walking he found himself in a cell or prison of some kind. There were a two chairs, a table, a bed and bookcase in the room, but they were destroyed with vicious claw marks. The place wasn't cold -- in fact it was hot and humid -- but he was shivering nonetheless. A little sound filled the room. It was a whooshing sound, like air moving in and out of a funnel. It got louder and louder until it was apparent it was breathing.  
  
The beast crept out of an impossibly small space for its hulking body. It wasn't a man. It had dark shaggy fur and a tail and hands like paws. It walked partially hunched over but not quite on all fours. But it wasn't exactly an animal either. It had the proportions like a man -- a very, very large man -- and a flatter face than any animal. If anything, it looked almost like a cat face.  
  
He stepped back. The beast stepped forward. Fear surged through his body. He lifted his foot to take another step back, but the beast rushed forward and pounced on him.  
  
The first sound to escape him since waking was the scream that tore from his lips as he hit the floor. He put up his hands to fend off the creature but found it grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. He screamed and jerked in the overbearing gasp but the beast roared and hit him in his stomach, silencing him.  
  
He expected pain as the creature bore down on him. He did not expect its rough, hot tongue to slide up his neck before retreating back behind oversized teeth. His breath caught in his throat. The beast seemed to press its face into the crook of his neck. For a moment, he relaxed. He felt almost safe. Then blinding pain erupted on the side of his throat.  
  
The creature had bit him. It hurt to a point that he couldn't even breathe. He saw the monster move from his neck and run its tongue over his chest. It stopped to lap at his nipples before letting him go. He fell. It had to have only been a foot -- no more than that- but it fell like falling through miles of clouds. The beast pulled and clawed at his body but he couldn't do anything but get jerked around.  
  
He whimpered when the creature parted his legs. He was shivering again. The creature grazed its teeth over thighs but it only ran its tongue over his manhood. That felt surprisingly good. The monster lapped at him again, dragging its course tongue over the sensitive skin of his cock. A small moan escaped him. He tilted his head back as his body tensed. The demon-animal grasped his ball-sack with its teeth but only pressed down lightly while licking furiously. Ripples of pleasure crawled up the young man's spine.  
  
When the creature let him go, he found he was able to move. He began to push himself up but dropped again when his thighs were grabbed. Something prodded his entrance. He wriggled and strained to see in the dim light and around the awkward angle. The monster pressed between his legs, panting heavily. It slid forward and pushed inside him.  
  
A pressure formed in-between his legs, starting out faint but then growing into a dull ache and then severe pain. He cried out but the creature only finished sheathing itself inside him with a final powerful thrust. Before he could process whether it was pain or pleasure that rang out in his every muscle, he felt his hips lifted. He opened his mouth and made little sounds, trying to speak. If the creature heard him, if it understood, it ignored him and shifted to begin moving.  
  
Every thrust was more powerful than the last. His hips were above him, clutched in the monster's paws. He could feel its cock inside him. He wanted to cry out. It was too much, too big, this thing looming over him. Its claws slid down his hips a little, cutting gashes into his flesh, marking him to keep him. However the harder the thing pushed against him, the more his body seemed to open for it. All he could feel was demon-animal forcing itself into him, its paws on his body. Wave after wave of feral pleasure clawed its way through his nerves.  
  
The beast sped up. Its thrust lost rhythm. It was close, so close. His hands were pressed into the stone floor. Yes, he was close too. Just a little longer, a little more and everything would come crashing down around him. He opened for the monster, panting, screaming, calling for more. After one particularly powerful thrust the beast stopped. A white hot feeling shot through his lower body. The demon-animal growled and trembled as it held itself fully inside him. He shivered as the monster's seed filled him. He wanted to come. He was so close. But the beast dropped him, spilling the last of his seed, down his thighs, over his cock and on his lower stomach, but not inside him.  
  
The young man whimpered and twisted a little. He wanted to look at the beast, to tell it that he wasn't finished. He needed it still. He reached for the darkened thing in the shadows. His hand was taken as he groped blindly.  
  
The figure looked down at him. Its rose colored eyes pierced him. He felt faint. But he was desperate. He was so needy still. He couldn't feel the monster's seed inside him. His cock was hard. He could feel precum sliding down his shaft and it made him squirm with discomfort. He reached for the figure to meet him halfway and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was sweet. It tasted like air and sugar. The figure was so gentle and sweet. Its hand slid over the man's thighs where the beast had cut him open. He pushed the blood back into the wounds and closed them with quick swipe of his hand.  
  
The young man pressed into the figure and whimpered. He could feel his cock pushing against the figure's body, begging for attention. The shimmering one pulled away from their kiss and smiled. It wasn't apparent to the young man when he moved to straddle the figure's hips, but he felt its manhood slid inside him.  
  
He moaned. It felt wonderful. The figure was burning hot. The room was a blinding white: white rugs and curtains, white furniture, and a big white bed. Everything was so beautiful and perfectly brilliant. The man slid his arms over the figure's shoulders and clutched himself to it. Its hands were on his hips helping him move or moving him on its own. The blinding white thing leaned up to kiss him. He moved to meet it.  
  
Their second kiss was even sweeter than their first. The figure taste like flavored smoke: impossibly sugary and insubstantial. When it pulled away he leaned forward to get it back but a snap of its hips distracted him. He moaned again. His head was swimming. The figure was moving impossibly fast for the angle it was moving at.  
  
His stomach clenched. His body tensed up. He felt a million sharp footed spiders crawl up his nerves and into his throat where they gathered into a tight ball. He was about it come. His member was pressed against his lower stomach, rubbing pre-come into his bare skin.  
  
"Be mine," the figure whispered. "Be mine. Be mine. Be mine. Be mine. Be mine."  
  
Those words. They were boring into his soul. It felt as though he would suffocate. Everything built up in his body. Then it one moment, he shattered, screaming. The shimmering figure's seed filled him with white hot smoke. The beautiful white room broke into a thousand splinters and he fell back out of the outstretched arms of his lover. He felt through clouds and mist then hit the ground in a muted thump.  
  
He shook, left exhausted by the power of the orgasm. Bright lights danced around his head before concentrating into a single force to the left of his head. He blinked several times in an attempt to banish the offending brightness, but it persisted.  Finally be began to focus and the source of the light became apparent. It was the glow of the morning sun coming in through his bedroom window.  
  
With his breathing returning to normal, he shifted and looked around him. His room was as it had always been. The door was slightly ajar, just as he had left it the night before. His dinner plate was next to him on the nightstand. Nothing in the room had been touched. He sighed. He didn't remember what he'd been dreaming, but it left him shaking. It was either a nightmare or a powerful fantasy. Shaking off the effects was difficult. With another sigh, he got up and left his bed.  
  
The house was eerily quiet outside his room. It was only Saturday morning, early if the lighting was any indication. His mother would not return for another two days and until she did the peace and quiet he was so unused to would hang over the house. He prepared for a morning run in near silence. The shuffling of his movements was as loud as shouting. Breakfast was left for when he returned.  
  
The air outside was cool, bordering on cold, but filled with the pale yellow-white light of the early morning. His bare arms and neck stung from the temperature since he wore only a t-shirt over his upper-body but running would warm him up. He stretched in path outside his house then took off at a slow jog down his street. Normally he turned right from his house and used the loop around the block as a warm-up, but for some reason the young man turned left to go the short way.  
  
As he moved down the path the manor came up on his left. The structure sparkled in the sunlight. The windows shone. The beautiful stones gleamed as if they had been washed lately. It was really a beautiful house. He slowed a little as he approached the gate. The black iron of the fence was at once imposing and delicate with its winding curves of metal vines crawling up and down the heavy straight bars. Behind the gates the house seemed inviting and warm. At the fence's gate he stopped. Looking through the bars up at the house he smiled a little. He wondered how nice it would be to live there.  
  
He could workout in the yard. The bet there was a huge kitchen inside. There was probably a master bedroom with the most comfortable bed with pure clean cotton sheets. The view from the upstairs windows was probably wonderful. Staring up at those windows he wished with his breath in caught in his throat that he could go home to that house.  
  
Eventually he pulled his hands from the bars and began to jog away from the gate. The headed off from his run without ever seeing the pale figure in the upstairs window.  
  
The figure stood like a column of moonlight, fading and dim now that it had been touched by even the weakest morning sunlight. It backed away from the window and retreated into its sanctuary in the master bedroom.  
  
It had been born in this house a long time ago with a terrible ability and a terrible hunger. It fed off the dreams, the nightmares and the thoughts of the people around it. It stalked the night feeding on the minds of anyone around it. It slipped past locked doors, catching anyone nearby. The little house of sacrifice had been built to feed it.  
  
However, eventually the people locked it up so that it could never escape. The little town decided it was now safe. But years and years of safety made the town forget its fear. Now the little house stood occupied by a tiny family of mother and son.  
  
The son was beautiful. He had sun kissed skin and long taunt muscles. His body was lithe and hot and wonderful. His voice perched the darkness around the creature. He made it remember that it used to be human.  
  
And so it had to have him. It had to have that human male. It would take him. It would draw him in slowly, sipping his mind little by little until he came to it and then it would never let him go.


End file.
